


Cure For The Blues

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam is depressed.





	Cure For The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt by 4bdnsn0wflake: Author's Choice, any character(s), sure-fire cure for the blues.

"Why so glum, chum?" Dean asks as he takes the seat opposite his brother.

All Sam can do is shrug. How can he put into words what he's feeling? It's a sadness he can't shake. He's been like this for a couple of days and he can see the unspoken worry in Dean's eyes. He just doesn't know how to stop how he's feeling.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are," Dean says at he looks him over. He's not buying what Sam's trying to sell him. He's seen the change in his little brother over the past couple of days. Some call it depression, some call it the blues. Either way, it's affecting Sam and in turn him because he worries about Sam.

"Just leave it alone. There's nothing you can do."

"How about we go out tonight? Have a few drinks?" Dean asks.

"And what will that do, other than possibly get me, you or both of us drunk?" Sam asks as he leans back in his chair. Maybe Dean is on to something? He hasn't left the bunker in days, so he could use so time out of these all too familiar walls.

"We don't have to drink until we get drunk. Just have a few drinks to take the edge off. Maybe get some greasy chicken wings," Dean says and sees Sam flinch. "Okay, I'll eat the wings. You can eat the celery sticks it comes with."

Sam chuckles at this and actually smiles. "Okay, I'm not saying yes, but it could be a little fun. If I decide to go.

"See, that's the spirit. We can shoot some pool, maybe see if there's a few hot chicks we can . . . um, talk to" Dean wiggles his eyebrows and laughs as he sits back to look at Sam.

Sam joins him in a full on laugh. "Yeah, okay, sounds like it could be fun," Sam says and he can start to feel a shift within himself. He feels a little lighter, maybe a little more hopeful. Maybe Dean's got a sure-fire cure for the blues. It's worth a shot, at the very least.


End file.
